How the Mighty Proposes
by MagicAssassinDogDemon
Summary: [Fast Forward one-shot for da Fairy Fantasies!] Laxus has his pride. asking him to go down on one knee is virtually impossible, even it's to propose. a chance comes by, and he isn't letting it slip. Laxus x Runa (OC). Ever wondered how it would be like for a non-ooc laxus to propose. well, here it is! i apologise in advance for any crappiness. T for swearing courtesy of our groom.


**i found this when i was digging through my laptop, apparently i had written this for my main story, but i now realise the scene for this is veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery far away. this was how i'd imagine the egotistical laxus propose to my oc, runa. but it was set during the GMG, and im just only heading into the edolas arc. i fear it will disappear, knowing the mess in my laptop, thus it is now on FF for safekeeping! i wrote this on a fangirl whim so certain details may not be fully correct (NO FLAMES PLEASE!) Review, read my main story, and go get an ice cream!**

**i now present, LAXUS x RUNA, THE PROPOSAL!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

The 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games were ending. The 1-on-1 battles were coming to a close. The last battle of the day was filling all the participants and audiences with anxiety. They were expecting an exceptionally good battle to end the 2nd day with a bang. But none of them expected what happened next.

"I will now announce the final battle for today-kabo!" The pumpkin-headed referee yelled with glee. The rest of us were leaning at the edges of our railings, full of anticipation.

"First up! Fairy Tail A's Runa Crystalia!" He announced.

"Send whoever comes your way flying Ru!" Erza gave her an encouraging pat on the back.

"Go get em' Runa!" Natsu cheered.

"Just don't kill whoever's your opponent kay? Good luck!" Lucy said.

"Be careful Runa-san! Do your best!" Wendy shyly told me.

"Massacre them." Was all Gray said.

Then they looked to the referee to announce Runa's opponent.

"-Against Fairy Tail B's LAXUS DREYAR!" He announced waiting for a massive response from the crowd. And boy did they go crazy. Both Fairy Tail teams were left in shock.

"ARE YOU EFFING WITH ME?!" Runa yelled after she recovered from the initial shock.

"THE FUCK CAME UP WITH THIS PAIRING!" Laxus was also yelling from the other side of the stadium, clearly pissed. The pumpkin just ignored them.

"The two Fairy Tail teams are now against each other! Will they be able to fight against their own guild mates? Or will they be unable to lay a finger on each other?! Will the strongest couple in Fairy Tail fight for their teams?!"

"THE HELL?! OF COURSE I WILL!" Laxus was really screaming now.

"Now will the contestants please enter the battle field!"

"…Ru, we can forfeit you know?" Erza softly told the now frozen-in-place Runa.

"…No. I will not go easy on him just cuz we're 'going out'." Runa added air bunnies to the 'going out', even though most of the guild don't know they really WERE going out. "Besides, we fight each other in training all the time." Runa reassured Erza with a faint smile.

"In that case… good luck." Was all Erza could say.

"I take back what I said about massacring the opponent." Gray quickly told her.

Runa laughed lightly. "I don't mind that, cold-ass. Later guys."

And the two Fairy Tail members emerged from each side of the battle field, both with grim looks on their faces. This was a little uncomfortable for them.

"Ne, let's just fight like the old days. Kay Lax'?" Runa smiled slightly at Laxus, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh huh." Laxus half-snorted, trying to act normal. Then he smirked a little, and opened his mouth to talk.

"How bout' we make a bet Ru?" He said, suddenly so confident.

Runa raised an eyebrow as if she was saying, 'just what are you trying to pull?' She inhaled deeply and said, "Well?"

"*smirk* If I win, you're gonna marry me." He said. And the whole stadium went silent for a moment before erupting in chaos again. At the sides watching, Master Makarov was standing there, frozen. Unable to compute what his grandson just said.

Runa was the one that was freaking out. Her face was red, and her eyes wide, blinking. Just blinking. It took her awhile to come back down to earth. She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts, before catching on then smiling evilly and replying in a playful tone.

"Hmm… You're on~" With that sentence the stadium was drowning in cheers again and the guild was going mad. Mad with happiness. "But! If I win, I have the right to reject that proposal~" Runa cooed.

Laxus looked slightly hurt at that. But that made him all the more determined to win. "DEAL." Gasps flooded through the stadium.

"What an interesting bet we have there! No, this is a first ever! A proposal in the GMG!" the pervy commenter said.

"Well then, ready… BATTLE START!" and the gong signaled the start of a life changing battle.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus was really quick to make the first move, launching the lightning spear at Runa.

Runa dodged it easily, activating her wings and hovering in the air. Then, she attacked, charging at Laxus with a tiny smile on her face.

"Ice Dragon's… claw!" She aimed for his shoulder, trying to immobilize some of his attacks, only to be blocked by Laxus' arm, coated with a thin barrier of lightning. The impact of that attack sent wind gushing from them.

Runa scrunched up her face in disappointment at him before ceasing the attack and throwing a high speed twirling kick from the side at him, catching him by surprise and knocking him off his feet. Laxus rolled backwards before getting up, his face unable to hide the surprise. Turns out Runa used the lightning radiating off his arm to charge her own attack, doubling the speed.

No doubt Laxus was shocked. But he was also really amused. "Interesting…" He mumbled then smirked.

Runa just stood there, wings now gone, with her hands on her hips, smiling at him zealously. She used her two fingers to gesture to him 'come at me', smile turning into a smirk now. Then Laxus charged again.

"Lightning dragon's fist!" He yelled throwing his fist at her stomach.

Runa jumped backwards, crashing into the wall. Dust and debris flying everywhere. It did some damage but she didn't feel much of it, since training the last 3 months really hardened her defenses.

"Ice Dragon's wing attack!" and a swirling fury of ice and shocks shot from the dust. Laxus barely dodged it and it ripped the side of his shirt away as well as bruising his arm left somewhat. Runa emerged from the dust, coughing.

"Wow you dodged it. *cough*" then she saw the small bits of damage it did, smiling. "…Somewhat. You improved…"

"You too, Snowflakes." He grunted, holding on to his bruised arm. He winced a little.

Then the next few attacks came in a flurry. Punches and kicks were being thrown about, each one dodging the other's attacks as if it came naturally in the sudden hand-to-hand showdown. But it didn't take long for the attacks to connect, and both the contestants were sent flying halfway across the field.

Laxus was the first to scramble to his feet, and took this as an opportunity to launch a fast attack. He jumped and attacked.

"Lightning Dragon's bite!" he yelled as he came from above, slamming down onto the spot where Runa landed.

"Shit." Runa cursed under her breath. "Ice Dragon's barrier!" and a wave of solid nullification magic surrounded her, blocking and greatly weakening Laxus' attack. After a moment of resistance, Laxus was sent flying backwards into the same wall Runa had crashed into earlier, half a mile away from where Runa was now.

"Sorry Lax, I really wanna end this now." Runa said to Laxus who was trying to get up while brushing off the dust from the rubble. She rose her right hand above her head, concentrating the magic above the area where Laxus was standing.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Icy Storm!" Runa yelled, launching arrow-like ice crystals like rain from above Laxus, not to mention every angle possible, making it seem impossible to defend. And… cue the explosion.

The spot where Laxus stood burst into ice and dust clouds, turning visibility in that part to zero. All they could do was wait for it to settle.

"That was a new attack!" Natsu said enthusiastically from the side. "When did she learn that?! Gosh I really wanna fight her right now!"

"Are you insane, Natsu?! It looks like she had just beaten Laxus easily, and you wanna fight her?! Are you ASKING to be killed?!" Lucy screeched.

"SHH! The dust is beginning to settle." Erza hushed the two.

And they saw no Laxus.

"What in Mavis did you do?!" Master yelled from the side, worry written all over his face.

"Did I overdo it?" Runa half-asked sheepishly.

"Sure as FUCK you did." Laxus said annoyed, emerging from under the rubble.

Everyone was relieved to see Laxus okay. And some gasped too. Including Runa. Master cried.

"You used the rubble to shield you. Smart-ass." Runa smiled at him.

"That was one hell of an attack you know, Snowflakes? Laxus smirked back. "You trying to kill me?"

"It's a new attack, haven't fully grasped the power output yet." Runa giggled.

"Oh shut up. I'm not done yet." Laxus said staggering a little, obviously lying through his teeth. "This'll be the deciding blow." He then posed into a very familiar stance.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Runa smirked, going into the same stance. "Let's end this."

"You'd better get ready for the wedding." He said smugly.

"In your dreams." Runa snorted.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S…" Laxus sucked in a mouthful of air.

"ICE DRAGON'S..." And so did Runa.

"DUCK! IT'S A BREATH ATTACK!" Wendy yelled.

"ROAR!" The two dragon slayers let out their biggest roar ever and nearly tore the place apart.

**Lucy's POV**

_A little while earlier on the far end of the stadium…_

"Are they trying to kill each other?! And they say they're a couple!" I ranted.

"Well… all couples are different." Gray said, defending the two maniacs who were now halfway into their battle.

"But look Lucy, they're both smiling aren't they?" Erza pointed out. "And if you noticed, they were smiling at each other throughout the whole battle."

"So I guess I can't complain if they're happy…" I said defeated. "They really are a crazy couple."

"You bet." Gray agreed.

"DUCK! IT'S A BREATH ATTACK!" Wendy yelled all of a sudden.

Before we knew what hit us, the place was engulfed in clouds of sand and dirt.

**No one's POV**

The battle had hit its peak and was drawing to a close. Everyone was biting their nails as it would be impossible to predict the last one standing.

As the clouds of sand settled, it revealed a barely standing Laxus Dreyar and a panting heavily Runa Crystalia. Time was almost up, would it end in a draw? Just then, Laxus staggered again and fell backwards, indicating he had lost.

Silence. Then the crowd went wild.

"UNBELIEVABLE! LAXUS DREYAR HAS FALLEN! THAT MEANS OUR WINNER IN FAIRY TAIL A'S RUNA CRYSTALIA! FAIRY TAIL A EARNS 10P!"

The cheers were nothing compared to earlier. It set Runa into a daze. They had people screaming at whistling all at the same time that it was intoxicating. But victory was the last thing on her mind.

After snapping out from her daze she quickly scurried over to where Laxus lay in defeat, his arm covering part of his face.

"Laxus…" Runa said in a fragile voice.

"Well, happy? If you gonna reject me then do it now." He said, voice breaking a bit. His arm didn't move from his face.

"…you idiotic lightning brat…" Runa said pushing his arm off his face. Laxus' eyes looked very hurt and hollow, with a tinge of wetness at the edge. "You never listen properly. What did I say about my end of the bet?"

"…you said you'd reject." Laxus hollowly replied while sitting up, not looking at Runa.

"That's why I call you an idiot, idiot. I said I'd have the RIGHT to reject. But I never said I would." Runa said, causing Laxus to turn his face over to her with wide eyes.

"Wait… so…" Laxus waited for Runa to finish.

"YES, you dumb dragon. I'll still marry you." Runa said firmly looking straight into his eyes with adoration.

Laxus immediately pulled Runa close and into a kiss, causing the whole stadium who were listening in to every word they said to break out into cheers and awws.

"OH MY GOD WE ACTUALLY HAVE AN ENGAGEMENT HERE!" The pervy commenter exclaimed.

"I give those two my blessings, and wish them a happy marriage." Yajima-san said wiping away a stray tear.

When they broke the kiss, Runa was totally red faced from all the cheering happening around her. Laxus just smirked in triumph. As the two newly engaged dragon slayers looked up to their beloved guild members, they saw all sorts of reactions. Master was crying tears of bliss and flooding the place. Freed was in the same predicament as master. Evergreen was getting emotional and tried to hide it. Natsu had a blank face but pink dusted his cheeks. Gray had a thumbs up raised in the air. Lucy was smiling to no end. Erza was full on red in the face and frozen. Wendy was awkwardly clapping her hands.

"Um… this is a little embarrassing…" Runa said softly.

"What. I'm enjoying this." Laxus snickered not letting go of her. "Considering the fact that I STILL cannot beat you."

"Laxus!" Runa pouted, playfully whacking his unhurt arm.

"Fine, let's get outta here. Then we'll continue 'that' later." He laughed and said, whispering the last part then tried getting up.

"No way. You're going to the infirmary." Runa stated going a little red. Laxus just snorted.

Runa helped him up and then the two slowly made their way out of the battle field. To the people around them, it just looked like two people exiting a battle. But to them, it was walking to the gate of a beginning of a new life together.

.

.

.

.

.

And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Nobody is born perfect. In fact, no one is truly 'perfect'. We overcome those imperfections in life because we try. Because we have loved ones by our sides that make up for it. Because you have the ones that can overlook every flaw in you. Because of unconditional love. In their eyes, you are perfect, no matter what._


End file.
